Pushin' Me Away
by Xxiponed28xX
Summary: Kelly Lawrence is a loner who doesn't like to show her feelings to anyone. When she meets Nate Grey, everything becomes very complicated. He wants to know what's wrong, and she doesn't want to tell him. She keeps pushing him away. Can he change her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am so excited right now. This is my first story, and I really hope that it will be popular. I named this story after a Jonas Brothers song, because I just love "Pushin' Me Away"! It's my favorite song on their new CD, which is awesome, by the way! Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Run, run like you do, I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail, I'm gaining faster, you're going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done, turn back the time  
The night is gone and then we're falling faster now_

_You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away_

_Stop! Tell me the truth cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need  
You, more than you know, I'm not letting go,  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why_

_You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away_

_You push push pushing me away (x8)_

_You're pushing me away  
Every lost word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's all in me today  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away_

"Pushin' Me Away" by Jonas Brothers

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

"Alright, let's do it from the top again!" yelled the dance instructor, Jessica.

I groaned in frustration. We had been practicing the same dance over and over again. The worst part was, I kept having trouble with the same move every time. I could tell that Jessica was starting to get frustrated with me. I had to work on my dancing, or else I would get kicked out.

"One, two, three, step! Slide, two, three step! That's it! Work it girls!" encouraged Jessica. Then came the part that I always fumbled with. "Jump, slide, spin, slide, jump, jump, and somersault!"

I messed up on the somersault part. I could do a passable somersault, but not at that speed. I mean, who could? The answer to that question was no one. Well, except for Jessica, of course. _She _could dance perfectly.

Jessica sighed heavily. "Okay, everyone, take ten." She sidled off to flirt with one of the janitors. Don't ask me why, but she thought they were cute. However, I had more important matters to worry other than Jessica's perverted taste in guys.

I needed to get my dancing straight. When I had first signed up for Jessica's dance class, I had thought that I would be one of the best dancers in the class. I had never been more wrong in my life. All of the other girls had been dancing ever since they could walk, and they were a lot more experienced than I was.

I loved to dance. It was my passion. I had always thought that I was an excellent dancer. I had always put on music and danced around crazily when no one was around. That was probably why I was one of the worst in the dance class.

The first thing Jessica ever said to us was that "You have to look good while dancing, or else, it'll suck." Dancing around in your room when no one was watching hardly counted as looking good. I had never really danced with set moves before this class; I had just made them up as I went along.

All of the other girls in the class were in their little groups, gossiping about one thing or another. I didn't have any friends in dance class because I wasn't really a people-person. I was more on the quiet side. Actually, I didn't have very many friends at all.

I decided to get something to eat at the snack table. On my way there, I noticed some of the girls glaring at me. They were probably mad because I kept messing up the steps.

The snack table was completely empty of any person other than me. The other girls wanted to watch their weight. Me? I didn't really care that much. I liked to enjoy life to the fullest.

I grabbed a muffin and some sugar cookies, and sat down in one of the chairs all by myself. I didn't really mind not having any friends. It gave me more time to think, and that was what I loved to do the most.

I tried to think of ways that I could improve my dancing. I couldn't ask Jessica to privately tutor me, because she would surely refuse. I didn't know any other people that would consent to privately teach me to dance better, so I was pretty much on my own. It was times like this that I wished that I had more friends. They did come in handy sometimes.

"Hey."

I started, and looked up. The person who had spoken was standing right in front of me, and boy, was he gorgeous! He had messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I couldn't help think in my head, _Nazi_, but I shook the thought away. I was still recovering from the shock that he had actually talked to me, when he spoke again.

"I'm Alex. I'm Jessica's boyfriend." He held out a hand for me to shake.

I was about to shake his hand, but then I remembered that I had cookie crumbs all over it. Great, where was a napkin when you needed one? I settled for wiping my hand on my pants, something that obviously made him think I was an idiot.

He took his hand back before I could shake it. "What's your name?"

"Kelly." I had just totally embarassed myself in front of him. The crucial question was, why was he still here? Why hadn't he backed away slowly like he should be doing?

"Oh." There was an awkward silence, in which I thought of smart and witty things that I could say to him. Wait, why was I thinking like this? He had a girlfriend! "So, I noticed you sitting here all alone."

Of course he had. He hadn't noticed me because he thought I was pretty, but because he felt sorry for me. Well, I didn't need any pity from him or anyone else. "Really." It wasn't a question, and I expected him to make an execuse and walk away.

"Yeah... do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked.

My dropped in shock. I was being asked by this gorgeous guy whether I wanted to hang out with him or not. Moreover, he had a girlfriend. Wouldn't Jessica be mad? Well, she flirted with the janitors, so why couldn't he spend time with me? Although, I couldn't help wondering why he would want to spend time with me. "Sure."

"Here's my number." Having said that, he grabbed my hand, took out a pen, and wrote down his number. Funny, I was pretty sure that the girl was supposed to do that. Oh, well, at least I was going to get a contact that wasn't part of my family. "I'll see you around."

He left me feeling very confused. What was that all about? He couldn't actually like me, could he? A guy as hot as that? No, that couldn't be it. But then what?

"Alright, guys, break's over!" yelled Jessica.

I sighed, and got up to go start dancing again. Or at least, I would try not injure anyone while dancing. Or whatever my random movements were called.

_The Next Day..._

I couldn't believe it. Just a day ago, I had been a loner with no friends. Now, I was being dropped off at my apartment by a hot guy after spending the entire day with him. The "date", or whatever it was, had gone great. We went to a movie, and he had his arm around me almost the whole time. I had felt a little guilty, since he had a girlfriend and all. But it was just a friendly gesture, right?

Anyways, after the movie, we went to _Marbleslab Creamery _for ice cream. The day couldn't have been better. I had a great time. I decided to tell him this, since he was the cause of my great time. "I had a great time," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me. We were now right outside my apartment door. "So, can I come in?" he asked.

I hesitated, reluctant to let him in. What kind of intentions did he have? "Um... maybe another time," I said quietly.

"Oh, come on, let's have some fun!" he urged, winking at me.

I was beginning to get a little afraid. Had this great day been a setup so that he could do it with me or something?

"Let me in." It was not a request, I realized. His voice sounded menacing. I shook my head frantically, and he grabbed my wrist. Hard.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. His hand clamped over my mouth as he dug through my purse for my keys. I was trapped, and it was all because I had stupidly trusted a guy I barely even knew. Why had I even agreed to go out with him? Now I was going to get raped, and lose my virginity. My whole life would be ruined.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

I couldn't see who had spoken, but it was definitely a guy. Yes! Maybe I would be saved by this unknown person.

"Go away! She with me!" yelled Alex. I tried to shake my head, but his grip was too tight.

"Nate, Jason! Over here!" yelled the guy that I hoped would save me. This was even better. There were three of them. I would definitely be saved, unless Alex was a black-belt in karate or something.

I heard footsteps. The sounds of people coming to rescue me. Alex still didn't let go of me. His grip became harder. I was starting to feel a little dizzy.

Suddenly, Alex was wrenched off of me. I didn't have time to catch myself, and I fell onto the wood floor. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Nate's POV

I ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The girl had passed out, and I didn't blame her. That guy had been holding her in what looked like an iron grip.

Jason had found her keys in her purse, and we had carried her in. It wasn't a crime, right? I mean, we were only helping her. She wouldn't call the police or anything, would she? If she did, I would be extremely mad. We had just saved her life. She owed us big time.

I grabbed a glass from a cupboard, and filled it with water from the jug. It wasn't cold, like Jason asked for, but it was good enough for now.

I ran back into the living room, where Shane and Jason had laid the girl down on the couch. She looked peaceful, just laying there. It seemed to me like she rarely got any peace, after what I had seen tonight.

"Should I pour the water on her?" I asked.

Jason looked at me weirdly. "On her? I asked you to get that water for me, idiot." Having said that, he grabbed the glass from me and gulped it down. "Nate, I asked for cold water," he whined.

I glared at him, and then focused back on the girl. I examined her looks. She was kind of pretty, with her straight brown hair. I didn't know what color her eyes were because they were closed.

"Her name's Kelly Lawrence," said Shane randomly.

"How did you know that?" I asked him. Did he know her, or something?

"I looked at her licence, idiot," said Shane.

My brothers seemed to enjoy calling me an idiot. I was not an idiot. I was smarter than both of them, and they knew it. Well, I hope they knew it.

"Should we wait for her to wake up?" asked Shane.

"What, you think we're just going to leave her here?" asked Jason in disbelief.

"Yes," said Shane bluntly. Shane had always been an idiot. He had no patience with anything. Jason and I gave each other exasperated looks. We shared those looks a lot, usually when Shane was being stupid.

"Well," I said. "I guess we're stuck here for the night." I sat down in an armchair, and propped my feet up on the coffee table. Jason slapped my feet off the table.

"Nate, don't be rude."

"Whatever," I said. I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep. I tried to stay awake, but it was impossible. Before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

I had the strangest dream. The girl that my brothers and I had rescued, Kelly, was running away from me, and I was chasing after her. "Don't go!" I yelled desperately. She merely kept running.

I tried to run faster, but she was always about ten paces ahead of me. "Please, listen to me!" I yelled.

"Nate. Nate? Nate!"

I woke up with a start. Jason was standing over me, slapping my face. "Dude, you were having a nightmare. You kept yelling out "No! Don't leave me!" What's wrong?" asked Jason.

"I don't really remember," I lied. I didn't really want to tell Jason about the dream. He might have the wrong idea, and think I liked Kelly, or something. My brothers always jumped to conclusions.

Why had I had that dream? Why was I suddenly dreaming about a girl that I barely even knew? Could it be that I might have a crush on her? But that was impossible. I didn't have a crush on a girl that I hadn't even spoken to. For all I knew, she could be some kind of stuck-up video girl who would want to use my brothers and me. Wow, I was quoting my own song. I hated doing that.

"Dude, I think she's stirring," said Shane suddenly.

I rocketed up off the chair, and ran to the couch. She was stirring. She turned over onto her side and moaned. "Help me," she said.

Shane, Jason, and I all exchanged worried glances. Did Kelly have some kind of phycological illness? Or was she just having a bad dream? I found myself worrying for her, even though I had never even talked to her. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, Kelly shot up. She saw us standing over her, and she screamed as loud as she could. Which was really loud; I think I was deaf in both ears.

"Calm down!" said Jason. "We're the people who rescued you from that guy who was trying to rape you!"

Kelly's eyes went really wide. "But how did you get inside?" she asked.

We all looked at her sheepishly. "We found the keys in your purse," said Shane.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course." I took that as an insult. We had just saved her life, and she was treating us like trash. I decided to speak up.

"You know, we're the people that _saved _you from that guy," I said with emphasis.

"Yeah, I know," said Kelly. Wow, this girl was very ungrateful. If it weren't for us, she would be either dead or pregnant. "I'm hungry," she said suddenly.

Shane, Jason, and I looked at each other confusedly. Were we supposed to make her dinner too? This girl was a video girl. Argh, I'm quoting my own song again!

Kelly got up off of the couch, and went into the kitchen. "Do you guys like pasta?" she called. We looked at each other again. Maybe she wasn't a video girl. Okay, I have got to stop quoting my own song!

"Um... yeah, but we'll just leave. You don't have to make us dinner or anything," said Jason. Shane stared at him in shock. I wasn't that surprised; Shane never said no to food.

"Actually," began Shane, "We would love to have some pasta."

"Okay, great!" said Kelly from the kitchen. Jason glared at Shane.

"Shane," he hissed.

"What? We just saved her freaking butt. She owes us!" protested Shane. Jason opened his mouth to argue, but then decided against it.

I got up to go join Kelly in the kitchen. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was scurrying around the kitchen, looking for the right ingredients.

"Hey," I said. I must have startled her, because she dropped the spoon she was holding, and shrieked. "Sorry!" I exclaimed, and bent down to pick up the spoon for her. Unfortunately, she bent down at the same time to pick up the spoon, and our heads banged together.

We both hissed in pain, and Kelly grabbed the spoon, rubbing her head. I held mine gingerly. Her head was hard. Either that, or mine was freakishly soft. "Sorry," I said again.

"It's okay," she smiled, and went back to the stove.

"So, pasta, huh?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yep," she replied. There was an awkward silence. "Have I seen you before?" she asked suddenly.

I cringed in disappointment. We had totally forgotten to tell her that we were a famous boy band. How would she take it? She would probably go brag to all of her friends, and then unnecessary rumors would be started. I didn't need all of that. But I couldn't lie to her.

"Actually, Shane, Jason, and I are in a famous band called Connect Three." I waited with baited breath for her answer.

"I know," she said simply.

"You know?" I asked. I was confused. Why didn't she freak out like a crazed fan girl?

"Yeah. I just didn't want to be rude, so I waited until you actually told me."

Wow, this girl was different. I had a feeling that we were going to get along fine. However, I couldn't help thinking one thing. Kelly had the most beautiful, glowing green eyes that I had ever seen.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed! I love reading reviews. I do have one request, though. If you're going to make this story a favorite, or alert it, please review. That would mean so much to me. So just press that pretty purple button. You know you want too...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelly's POV**

The last few days had been amazing. Ever since I had met Connect Three, my whole life had changed. I had become very good friends with Shane, Jason, and Nate. They were the best friends I had ever had in my life.

Jason was so sweet. He was like the older brother I never had, but always wanted. I knew that he would be there if I was ever in trouble, and would do anything to help me.

Shane, on the other hand, was nothing like a sweet older brother. He was hilarious, and he always knew how to make me laugh so hard that my sides would hurt. His idiotic antics posed as my favorite form of entertainment, much better the television.

Then there was Nate. I could go on and on about Nate. He was so cute and shy and sensitive, and did I mention that he was cute? He seemed to understand me more than his brothers, and he was always there when I needed someone to talk to. He was the loyal best friend I had never had. I was definitely closer to Nate than I was to Shane or Jason.

"Are you ready to rumble?" asked Shane, sitting down next to me on the couch. He kept pushing me over until I was squished between him and one of the sides of the couch.

"Shane!" I protested, trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge; he just kept on squishing me.

"Get off of her, Shane," said Nate exasperatedly, pushing Shane off of the couch, and taking his seat.

"Nate," I said, reminding him that _he _was now squishing me.

"Oh, sorry," said Nate. He moved over so that I could have some breathing space.

"I want to see a movie!" whined Shane, who was now sitting indian-style on one of the armchairs.

"Be patient, Shane, I'm trying to find a good movie to watch," said Jason, who was flipping through my DVD case, searching for a movie that he liked. "Jeez, Kelly, do you have any movies that aren't chick flicks?"

I opened my mouth wide in mock hurt and surprise. "Jason, don't be so mean! I do too have movies that aren't chick flicks." I crossed my arms, pretending to be angry at him.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Well, it's pretty hard to find one. I've been looking forever." He used dramatic hand gestures to get his point across. "Oh, wait, here's _Transformers_," he said, taking the DVD out and putting it into the player.

I stuck my toungue out at him and said, "See? I do have guy flicks."

"Guy flicks?" asked Nate.

"Yes, guy flicks," I said decidedly. "Now, shut up, I want to see the movie."

Jason played the movie, and we all began to watch. I had always loved this movie, and I had watched it a million times. I could watch it a million times over if I had time to.

During the movie, I shifted closer to the center of the couch to see the television screen better. I accidently bumped into Nate, who had been doing the exact same thing. I glanced at him to see his reaction, and I could see his face turn red, even in the dark.

He obviously didn't want to be near me, so I moved back towards where I was before. I couldn't help feeling a little hurt, though. He didn't have to be so touchy about being near me. I went back to watching the movie.

* * *

**Nate's POV**

I felt like such an idiot. When Kelly moved close to me, I had immediately turned red. She must have seen that, and thought that I didn't want to be near her. Either that, or she didn't want to be near me.

But I did want to be near Kelly. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I didn't know why, but I had this crush on her. I was closer to her than I was to any other girl. But it was just a crush, right? It would certainly fade away eventually.

Actually, I wasn't so sure about that. I was falling pretty hard for her. I saw her everyday, and I fell for her a little bit more each day. Maybe if I avoided her for a few days...

I knew that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't possibly stay away from Kelly. She was my best friend, but sometimes I wished we were more than just friends.

I sighed loudly, and went back to watching the movie. I wasn't really paying attention, so I was kind of lost as to what was going on. Before I knew it, the credits came on.

"That was awesome!" yelled Shane. "Let's watch it again!" He reached for the remote eagerly, but Jason slapped his hand away.

"Idiot! We are not going to watch the same movie twice in a row," said Jason, pressing stop on the remote, while Shane sulked.

"Aw, is little Shane upset?" asked Kelly, getting up and pulling Shane's hair playfully. Shane responded by trying to bite her, but she quickly yanked her hand away. "Shane!"

"I wanted to watch it again," pouted Shane.

"How about you borrow the movie, watch it again, and then give it back?" asked Kelly. Shane thought for a while, and then nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!" exclaimed Shane, clapping his hands together happily.

"You spoil him, Kelly," muttered Jason.

Kelly placed her hands on her hips and said, "I do not!"

"Yes you do," I said. Kelly turned to glare at me, and I smirked back at her.

"Okay," said Shane, wanting to get back into the center of attention. "Can we go out and eat dinner now? I'm starving."

"Yeah, Nate and Kelly can go to _Nothing But Noodles_, and Shane, you and me can go to _Pizza Hut_," said Jason, who obviously knew that I liked Kelly. I almost laughed at his pathetic attempt to get us alone.

"Why do we have to go separately?" asked Kelly, tilting her head confusedly in that adorable way of hers. Wait a minute, what am I thinking?

"Yeah," intervened Shane "I want to go to _Nothing But Noodles _too." I wanted to strangle Shane and then kill him. How could he be so clueless?

"Shane, shut-up," said Jason.

"Guys, let's not argue," said Kelly. "We can all go to one place."

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

I was majorly confused. It seemed to me that Jason was trying to set me up with Nate. Like that was ever going to happen. Why would Nate want to go on a date with me? The more crucial question was, do I want to go on a date with Nate?

I seriously didn't know. I didn't understand how I felt towards Nate. He was so hard to figure out. He was like a puzzle; I needed to piece him together.

I was now in the back-seat of Jason's car, next to Nate. He was talking to Shane about something. I didn't really know what. I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Kell?" asked Nate softly. I turned to face him. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Sorry?"

"Well, Shane doesn't want to go inside the restaurant because he thinks his hair is messy. So do you mind if we get take-out?" asked Nate, shooting an annoyed glance at Shane, who shrugged and pointed to his "messy" hair. It didn't look messy to me. It was pin-straight.

"I don't have a problem," I said, smiling at Nate, who blushed for some reason.

We ordered our food, and Jason parked the car in the parking lot so that we could eat. It took a lot of persuasion on my part to convince Jason to let us eat in his car. He, like most guys, was freakishly obsessed with keeping his car spotless. As we were all starving, and didn't want to go back home to eat, Jason finally agreed.

"You'd better not spill anything, Shane," said Jason.

"I'm not going to," said Shane, dribbling sauce down his chin. Jason gaped in horror, and I could feel an explosion coming, so I quickly tried to change the subject.

"So, Nate, do you like trout cake?" I almost slapped myself on the head; that was the worst conversation starter ever.

"Oh, yeah!" said Nate, catching on. "I absolutely love it! When there's chocolate frosting on top, it's like heaven."

"Ewww..." said Shane, crinkling up his nose in disgust. Jason wasn't buying it.

"Don't try to change the subject. You spill food in my car, you pay!" With that, he lunged at Shane. Food started to fly everywhere as Shane gave out a high-pitched scream.

"STOP IT!" yelled Nate, but the two of didn't pay attention. Nate looked at me in horror. They were fighting over something that hadn't even happened. It would be funny if I weren't so afraid that either Shane or Jason might get hurt.

Nate and I reached forward, and wrenched Jason and Shane apart. "Let me at him!" yelled Jason, his arms flailing towards Shane, who was cowering away from him.

"No," said Nate simply. "I want you two to say sorry to each other."

Shane and Jason looked as if that would never happen, but after getting a stern look from Nate, they both mumbled, "Sorry."

I shrugged at Nate; that was the best we would ever get out of the two of them.

"You know what sucks?" asked Shane. We all looked at him. "I never got to finish my Basil Pesto."

I couldn't help it; I started to laugh. Nate joined in after a few moments. Then Jason started to laugh too, and even Shane laughed after a while. We were all sitting in Jason's car, laughing our heads off, and having a great time.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I know it's just a filler, but I felt like I needed to put it in because it shows how Nate and Kelly feel about each other. It also shows how strong Kelly's and Connect Three's friendship really is. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.**

**Let's see... I'll post the next chapter if I get at least five reviews on this one. Come on, that's not too hard! I know a lot of people are reading this story, but are just not reviewing. So review fast, and you'll get the next chapter fast!**


End file.
